Similar, But Not Quite The Same
by WildFreek
Summary: Jay is a girl quite differnt from any other. Shes rude, bold and stubborn, but suprisingly has a softer side her and enjoys living life for the fun of it. But shes not ordinary. She was born with a gift, like her father before her. Not brill, but it'll do
1. An Introduction

**FMA ~Ed Elric~**

**Simular, But Not Quite The Same**

_When i was a child, many terrible things happened. If you've been to Amestris, There's no doubt that you've heard of the Ishbal war. That war had an affect on the entire country. Many lost loved ones. I lost a few._

_Where i lived, It was rare, but not unsual to have 'gifts'. I was- am- Second generation._

_My town was quite deep in a forrest. We were pretty much at one with nature, but we still lived like normal people. _

_It was when the Ishbal War wasnt going anywhere that they came for us. I remember it perfectly. Its still fresh in my mind, Like it happened yeterday. There was the usual rap on the door, the rumble of an engine, ready and waiting. I heard the clicks as they loaded their guns. I was almost 7._

_I was hidden from view. My parents made sure of that. But they didnt realise- didnt know- that i could see out from my hiding place. The next part is fuzzy, but also a sad chapter in my life._

_I Remember my mothers scream, the terrifying crack of thunder. I had never heard a gunshot before. It shocked me to my bone. Then I saw blood._

_Gosh, the blood... There was so much of it- all leaking from my mothers chest._

_I wanted to cry out. But i had no voice. I wanted to gasp. But i had no breath. I wanted to sceam and cry and run to her. But I couldnt._

_Silent tears spilled down my cheeks. I moved away and curled up into a ball. I was shivering. I stayed that way for hours, maybe even days. My mother was dead. My father was gone._

_I was alone._

_--_

"Jay!" A mans voice shouted.

Jay sighed silently. "What?" she snapped back.

She Walked through to the main room. She lived in an abandoned building, along with others like her.

They were like their own little communtity. They partly worked with police, finding people, tracking others down, doing silly little things.

But they werent all good. Anyone who found out their secrets, was subtly murdered.

Jay hated killing. It didnt stop her though.

Everyone had gathered in the main room. There was a murmur of chatter. Jay ran her hand through one of her bangs.

She had short, chocolate-coloured hair that flicked out at the ends, and long bangs down to her collar bone.

Her indigo eyes scanned the room. She knew something was up, They were never all summoned at once to the main room. There were around 21 of them, each one gifted in some way or another.

There was a murmer of chatter. Jay stood quietly, with an uninterested expression and her arms folded across her chest.

"Quiet" One woman, Sally, called. Everyone was silent. She smiled slightly, "Now, Listen Carefully."

Everyone leaned forward, waiting for the words from their leaders mouth. The woman was his partner, they were both gifted.

He nodded at her, then turned to the rest of them. "All of you are wondering why we are here, I'll be quick as we dont have much time." He paused briefly, Jay now listened with intrest, "We Have been found. All of you are to leave- live on your own, keep a low profile, and dont contact anyone."

His partner looked sad to hear his words. Everyone did. She flicked her hand, freeing them of her control.

A few gasped, others shed a tear, Jay just couldnt belive what she was hearing.

"We all have to leave?" She asked. They looked at her, then back to the man, Mark, and his partner.

He sighed, "Yes. But we'll find eachother again, Jay. We'll find eachother in a few years." He answered her unspoken question.

None of them were expecting the 'boom' that followed. Not even Mark.

An explosion shattered the wall, screams echoed the room.

Scattered debris flickered with flames.

Two people appeared to be instantly killed. A child, aged 10, and Sally.

Mark had been knocked unconcious.

Jay looked around frantically. Paul was just a little older than her... Where was he?! He could help them!

"_RUN!!_" She shouted. The younger ones looked at her, tears running down their faces.

"Go!! You heard what he said- We were going to leave anyway!!!" She screamed. 5 of them instantly vanished.

She spotted Paul, already grabbing the unconcious Mark. "Paul!" Jay yelled.

He looked up, "Im taking him out of here." He told her.

"I know, but help the rest of them get out." Jay told him.

Paul nodded, he began calling to the others to follow him. Jay turned to what used to be a wall, She saw movement.

She squinted, trying to get a better veiw. She saw the blue uniforms.

Soldiers.

She started to panic. She turned to escape, but the door was blocked now.

She looked around. Everyone else had just about gone, She looked over to Sally's body.

She walked over solemly, and kneeled beside her. "We'll miss you, Sally." She murmered, "You watched over us all, and helped us."

She sighed, standing up.

A hand grabbed her ankle. Jay Screamed in fright, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Jay.." A hoarse voice croaked.

Jay gasped, "Sally!" She bent down again, "Sally, are you okay- can you stand?" She knew it was a dumb question- She could see the pool of blood, and the large slab of concrete crushing the womans body.

Sally inhaled deeply, painfully, "Jay.. Listen to me. In the world out there, Dont be stupid, try to think through things and follow your heart." Jay felt the words being turned into commands inside her head. There was no way she could ever disobey them.

Sally chuckled weakly, she only had minutes, maybe even seconds left, "You were a good kid.. I'll miss you, of course i will. Take care of yourself out there; I'll be keeping an eye on you..." She coughed, more crimson liquid hitting the floor.

"Dont cry for me... Goodbye, Jay." She breathed once more, then Jay felt the hand around her ankle loose its grip and fall limp.

Jay's lip trembled. She sniffed, and wiped her face. Her eyes could have easily been watering from the smoke.

She heard the familiar clicks that brought back bad memories.

She glared at the men in uniform.

Guns were pointed at her.

State alchemists stood before her.

She saw their chains.

"Come quietly and we wont hurt you." A voice said.

She glared silently for another moment. She felt power flowing through her, and surrounding her body.

"Bullshit."

A few things happened at once.

Jay flung her energy forward, knocking the soldiers back a few feet.

At the same time, the guns were fired.

Jay's eyes widened, and she acted quickly.

Bullets ricohed off or around her sheild.

Then she heard a '_snap_', And flames flung her backwards as she screamed.

She was slammed against the back wall and fell onto the floor, coughing.

She groaned groggily, rubbing her head. She felt the energy she made fading fast.

She heard footsteps and looked up, unimpressed.

"Will you come quietly now?" A man with black hair and white gloves asked.

She saw many silver chains, even one on the man who stood in front of her.

She sighed, and let her head drop back to the floor.

That was a good enough answer for him.


	2. No Comment

_You left me, but now you're here... Why? You don't care; You said it yourself, remember? So why are you here? To apologise? To confess that you didnt not care? Or to say that you should have said you hated my guts and would be glad to see me die._

_You're so full of shit. You were there. You saw me, during one of my weakest moments. You told me... That you were glad i was ok..._

_That was a lie. Wasn't it?_

_You hate me._

_You think im with them. You'd be better off i died. I wouldnt be in your way. You could be happy in your life. Im not crying because of you. Im not crying. My eyes are leaking._

_But you still stand there. That same expression on you're face, The one i can never understand. Im scared right now. I want you to go, get the fuck out of my sight- out of my life, shout at me, say you hate me, say you regret meeting me. Change my sorrow to anger, please. Then i can let you go._

_But i dont want you to hurt me. I want you to take this pain in my chest, and make it go away. I want to be there for you, i want you to be the one i cry to, the one who's always there when i need you._

_Why are you here?_

_Do you not understand? Or have you just realised what it is that i wont admit even to myself?_

_I stand here. You stand there._

_I think... You were trying to get me away from the edge... But i just got closer and closer to it._

_I cant hide it anymore. It hurts too much. I want you to know. Even if you hate me. Even if you hurt me, or leave me again..._

_"I love you."_

--

Jay groaned groggily.

" ....The Hell?" She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She looked around, cursing under her breath.

She was inside what appeared to be a cell.

At that moment, 3 thing were clear to Jay:

1. The hideout was destroyed,

2. Sally was dead, but laid a final 'spell' on her,

3. And she had a splitting headache.

She groaned again and winced, as her hand ran over a bump. "That bastard..." She continued to mutter multiple insults and curses under her breath.

The clacking of shoes echoes in her cell.

Jay leaned over, craning her neck to peak down the corridor.

She saw a man, A soldier, in a blue uniform. He had a silver chain dangling from his pocket.

Jay recodnised him.

His black hair, his dark eyes (She couldnt decide if they were black, or navy blue), and those white gloves with the red circles on.

Anger flared through her body. She sat up straight, glaring in silence.

Her door opened, and the man walked in.

He couldnt be any older than 30, she thought to herself.

The door shut behind him, two other soldiers stood outside nervously.

He cut straight to the chase. "Why were you there?"

_Why the hell do you think, you dumb shit?!_ She wanted to snap, but she restrained herself.

"No comment."

He sighed silently. "If you're going to be difficul-"

"No comment." A smirk played on her lips.

"I can always come back la-"

"No comment."

"Is that the only word in your voca-"

"No comment."

He snapped his fingers impatiently. Needless to say, he was suprised when nothing happened.

He looked at the girl.

She cackled to herself, "No Comment."

"So... what can you do?"

For once, she didnt interrupt him.

But didnt answer him, either.

Instead, she showed him.

Sort of.

They heard the terrified screams of the gaurds outside.

"What the..." He muttered.

He stood up, seeing the gaurds' guns bend back on themselves very slowly.

The guns stopped bending suddenly, and the man heard a woosh of of breath.

He saw the girl, panting, trying to recompose her pokerface.

"You're telekinetic." He said with intrest.

She nodded. Sometimes being able to use her ability was difficult, other times it was difficult to control and contain it.

Jay sighed. "So why the hell am i here?" She asked with a glare.

He didn't answer her. "You're free to go, but we're keeping tabs on you." He paused, "Stay in central in central, and expect to be called in from time to time."

"Pfft!" She rolled her eyes, "Keeping tabs on me- Bollocks!" She ranted, Her voice suddenly went icey, "They're making sure they know where i am to use me as a weapon when things get sticky."

He didnt say anything about that.

He opened the door, stepped out and waited for her. She got up and strolled out. She looked at both the guards with cold eyes.

They jumped when the guns snapped back into shape, and Jay smirked.

"So where we goin'?" She asked, not really caring.

"My office."

"You have an office?"

"Yep." He was just as uninterested as her.

"What rank are you?"

"Pardon?" He looked at her briefly, confused.

"Rank- What military rank are you?" She explained.

"Colonel." He answered.

"You're the flame alchemist; Roy Mustang."

"Thats right." Roy cast a glance to her.

"We were told to watch out for you."

He steps faltered for a second, but he quickly picked up the pace again.

"...But you don't seem so bad." Jay concluded.

The two got to the office, Jay trailing behind him.

Mustang stopped in his tracks and Jay walked into him. "huh?"

She peeked around him, where two boys stood. They were both blonde, with matching golden eyes.

Jay was entranced by them. She'd never seen gold eyes before.

She heard Mustang sigh, "Ed, what are you doing here?"

Jay Moved herself to stand beside Mustang with her arms folded.

She cleched her fists, trying to keep herself under control. She felt the energy inside her bubbling and ready to burst.

Meanwhile, the shorter of the two boys turned to Mustang.

"What do you mean why am i here?!" He already sounded angry, "YOU sent me a message telling me to get hee immediatly and-"

He continued to rave on, while Jay zoned out, still trying to contain herself. She barely noticed The other blonde put up a hand and quietly asked his brother to calm down.

_....Brother?_ Jay thought to herself. She was a little suprised she hadnt realised sooner.

Mustang sighed, why was Edward always like this, he wondered to himself.

"Ed, Calm down. I had things to tend to." He told the boy, looking sideways at Jay.

She still had arms folded, and her fists clenched.

All four of them were silent for a few moments; Jay trying to control herself, Mustang thinking through things for once, The taller, younger blonde standing quietly, ad Edward watched the strange girl.... Why was she here? What story did she have? Edward couldnt help but be intrested.

Mustang opened the door to his office, "You should all come in, then."

- - - - - - - -

Thanks very much for reading this~  
Justa quick bit of info: Al's a human in this because i want him to be :3  
But Ed still has automail.  
Somehow, that'll be explained...  
I'll update ASAP.  
-Freeky.


	3. Attacks and Tempers

The four of them went into Mustang's office. Mustang went to his desk, while the two brothers each sat down on the sofa. Jay kept her arms folded across her chest, her fists tightly balled. She went to the corner of the room and leaned on the wall. She managed to hide the fact she was panting, but the strain showed on her face as a frown.

She could feel the energy getting stronger- like a balloon being blown up. A balloon can only go so long before it bursts. She gritted her teeth, fighting herself.

Meanwhile, none of the others noticed. Not even Edward, who kept glancing over to her, wondering why she would be here. His younger brother watched him. Ed felt something poke him and looked back to Alphonse. "Brother! You should at least try to pay attention when someone is talking to you!" He whispered.

Ed scowled childishly, but nodded anyway.

Jay was panting heavily now, and shut her eyes tightly. Her nails had dug into her palms; she could feel the blood leaking through her fingers. She stared to slide down the wall, and control slowly began to escape her grasp. "no..." She gasped. Her eyes opened and she could see her hair floating ever-so slightly, as if she was underwater. She ground her teeth together. And sighed in frustration.

"Ugh.... Oi, Mustang..." She growled. All three of them looked up. She completely on the floor now, her hair was still floating, and only moved slightly as she turned her head.

"Stop me." She was loosing grip, papers on the desk started rise, coffee started to drift out of its mug and into the air, others objects began to fly across the room.

"Nnng...." She screwed her eyes shut and clutched her head.

"What the hell?!" Ed yelled, ducking to avoid a pencil.

"Damn.." Mustang muttered, getting up and rushing over to the girl. "What's happening?" he crouched down to her level, doing his best to keep any anger out his voice.

"She's doing this?!" Ed shrieked, now standing.

"Brother! Does that really matter right now?" Al cried from his hiding place under the table, which began to rise.

More objects started to fly and whiz around the office.

"Shut it, Shorty!" Jay snapped, opening her eyes to glare at him, "I can't help it if I can do things that you can't!!" She tried to calm herself, to regain control. Whilst Ed looked about ready to have a fit- he was taller than her!

She turned Mustang. "This happens every so often, Its like I get a build up of energy and then it grows until it bursts and I cant control it.. Kinda' like an Asthma attack, or anxiety attack. Its a condition, I guess." She explained as best she could.

Ed blinked and frowned at her, How the hell could she do that? Move these objects around- it was scientifically impossible, and he'd never heard of any alchemy that could do this.

She glanced up to see The older blonde boy frowning at her. She returned it with a glare. "Don't frown at me." She stated, and he felt something hard whack his head. She smirked.

"Ow..." He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Brother, are you OK?" Al asked, holding a book like a shield from all the objects.

Ed didn't answer him, "Why'd you do that?!" Ed demanded.

"I didn't, I cant control what things happen to do right now." She said innocently, clearly lying.

Ed opened his mouth to yell back at her, but Mustang cut in.

"Edward! Quiet down." The man told him.

Ed growled, but tried to dodge the rest of the objects.

"What's your name?" Mustang asked her, realising he didn't know it.

She groaned slightly, like the loss of control was causing her pain. "I.. Its Jay. Just Jay." The objects started to move faster, and both brothers yelped.

"Jay- How do you stop these attacks?" Mustang asked- demanded

"Ugh.. I don't know- they just.... Stop!" Jay shouted at him, her eyes squeezed shut.

An energy pulsed from her then, and suddenly a gust of wind seemed to explode in the room, then most objects crashed to the ground, others remained floating in an anti-gravity state.

She let out a heavy breath of air in a relived sigh, while the other three blinked several times, confused.

Ed tapped a pen drifting by his face, and watched as it gravity grasped hold of it, and it fell to the floor. Al let go of his 'shield' and was amazed to see it stay floating there. Mustang glanced down to see his gloves wafting in the air from his pocket.

Everyone found that they're bodies felt lighter.

Jay let her arms fall by her sides and she sat more comfortably now.

She moved one hand and pushed herself up. She drifted upwards onto her feet.

"Hnn.... Not as bad as is it could have been." She muttered, unimpressed.

She winced and dared herself to look at her palms. Blood ran from the small, arc-shaped wounds.

"Jay, Wha... What's.." Mustang couldn't quite finish his sentence.

"Mm? After loosing control, the place goes anti-gravity." She said absentmindedly.

"And this isnt as bad as it could have been?" Ed's voice held heavy sarcasm. She turned her head to look at him.

He had his arms folded, and a frown fixed on his face. Like all of them, his hair and clothes were hovering slightly, and his feet were still firmly on the ground.

Jay blinked once, then growled under her breath and glared at the shorter boy.

She snapped her fingers and a book smacked Edward across the cheek.

Then, like anything else still floating, it fell to the carpet.

"No. This one was minor." She sneered through gritted teeth. "If it had been worse, The entire builing could have been torn apart."

"So is this normal?" Al asked curiously. Mustang looked in her direction, also interested. Ed, meanwhile, sat cursing under his breath and rubbing his bruised cheek.

She titlted her head at Al, He flinched slightly. She laughed.

"Don't worry, despite how it seems im not cruel to everyone i meet." She smirked at Ed, who glared in return, then went back to Al, "But no, not completely normal."

For a moment her eyes glazed over, lost somewhere no-one could see. One person noticed, but he said nothing.

She snapped back into reality at the sound of movement. Beside her, Mustang rose to his feet.

"So you often loose control?" He sounded skeptical.

The girl grimaced at him.

"....To hell with this- Im outta here." She muttered.

She turned and headed to the door, but was stopped by a tight hand on her wrist.

"What?" She hissed.

Edward blinked. Why _did_ he stop her?

_Because he wanted answers_.

"If you've got something to say- then bloody say it!" She snapped, yanking her hand away.

Ed blinked again and glared. He snatched for her hand again.

"How can you do that?!" He practically shouted, anger clear in his voice and his eyes, "How can you just move things?! It's not alchemy and it's not possible!!"

Something inside her jumped with fear, but she reacted with pure fury, "You complete and utter asshole!!!" She spat, her voice rising to a scream, "It is possible, because i can do it, alright?! I'm friggin' telekinetic, i can move things with my mind, its in my genes, you got a bloody problem with that?!"

There was a loud crunch of metal, and Edwards' automail arm appeared to be crushed, before all their eyes.

Ed widened his eyes and reflectivly jumped back, seeing the arm still crunch up on itself.

He glared at her, clutching the dangling chunk of metal, his eyes clearly said what he was thinking.

_That could have been my real arm._

She knew what she had done, but she still felt guilty.

Her gaze fell to the ground, her eyes were hidden by her over-grown fringe.

"I knew that arm was fake. It's structure, particles and the way you move that arm is artificial." She mumbled.

The girl left the room before anyone could stop her a second time.

They all stared after her, all in silence.

"..Brother?" Al catiously stepped forward.

Ed blinked and looked up. "I'm fine, Al." He reassured his younger brother.

Both brothers knew they had to go get his automail repaired now.

They'd just got back to Central, too.

Meanwhile, Jay ran down through the building door and down the steps.

She made it out of headquarters, but kept running.

Her lungs were burning, her heart ached from the demanding rush of oxygen through her bloodstream.

She ran as far as she could, darting down an alley and collapsing to the cold, hard ground.

Jay could barely control her panting. Her feet throbbed painfully.

She clenched her teeth and sat herself up.

She felt guilty. She knew she shouldn't have done that to his arm. She glared at the ground.

The girls' temper always got the better of her, considering how short it was.

She had done far worse things than mess up automail.

She'd killed people.

People she knew nothing about, nor what they had done to deserve their death.

She had been following orders.

Rain ran down her cheek and she glanced up, her anger fading.

The sky mourned for her sins, so she didn't have to.

She arched her eyebrows in shame, sighing.

"Why did i do such terrible things..."


End file.
